Forever with You Only
by cottongreentea
Summary: MY version of the Final Plus.


**Disclaimer: Ya know it already!**

**A/N: This is **_**MY **_**version of the Final Plus. I hope you'll all love it! I know you will! Tee-Hee! ENJOY!! ;D Btw, Avril Lavigne's "When you're gone" was so like my story, so I used her music for this fic. I thought of Sum 41's "With me" and Simple Plan's "Save You" related to this fic, but Avril's is sooo much better!**

**Forever with You Only**

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days felt like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**

Here I sit after the battle at ORB. I was sure Kira was going to kill me, but he didn't. All he did was dismantle my cockpit from the rest of the Savior. I floated out in the middle of the ocean, but was retrieved by the Minerva. I didn't know what happened next after my fight with Kira. I got worried.

"_Cagalli's crying!"  
_

I clenched my fists till they went white to the point that my nails almost pierced through my skin.

Is it true? Is Cagalli really crying? Did I do that to her?

I threw my head back as I sat on my chair. I've been sitting in the same position for god knows how long. Meyrin and Luna tried to get me out, but I just ignored them. They don't know what I'm feeling.

"_Are you blaming her? Everything that's going on, you're blaming her aren't you?! It's her fault that this happened, that's what your thinking is that right?! Everything is her fault because she signed that treaty?! Answer me!"_

"…Kira….."

I didn't know what to think after Kira said that. Did I really blame her? …. My actions showed it didn't it?

"…argh!" I slammed my fist onto the table. The thought of me blaming Cagalli is just disgusting. How could I blame her? It's not her fault at all. I would never blame her. I would take all the faults for her even if she has none.

"_You were supposed to protect her! She's out there fighting and crying! You almost let her get killed by that other gundam!"_

I threw my hands to my face. Silent tears suddenly came out. Are they tears of frustration? Or tears of guilt over myself?

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Did you see how much I need you right now?**

"_She needs you!"_

Damnit! … What Kira said…. What I said to them at Sunset… The thought of Cagalli crying and fighting alone… the thought of her almost killed by Shinn. If Shinn killed her, I would personally kill him myself.

"…sigh…" I don't know what to do. What am I really fighting for? Am I really helping with the war? Or am I making it worst?

* * *

The news of Kira's defeat by Shinn was still a shock to me. I couldn't process anything right. Everyone was cheering…. What the hell are they cheering about?

I didn't know what to do and my body moved on its own. I went straight up to Shinn and landed a punch to his face.

We broke out into a mini fight as I was screaming at him. He killed my best friend. And having my best friend killed, means having a part of Cagalli killed.

I could never forgive Shinn. I wanted to kill him myself.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

But that weird bastard Rey intervened and said some stupid stuff. I didn't want to care or think about what anyone had to say. No words from anyone could help get over the death of my best friend.

I just left them all and locked myself up in my room. That was the only place where no one could bother me or for me to see anyone's face. I muted the communication mic. I can hear Meyrin and Luna trying to talk me out, but I didn't care about them.

I sat on the chair and let the tears keep flowing out.

"…Kira…"

I couldn't believe it and I won't believe it. I have to go to the Archangel. I have to confirm it. I can't stay in this place anymore. They were right. From the start, I felt nothing but used. They couldn't do anything without me. Well now…. All I want to do now is leave this place and go to the Archangel where everyone is. That's where I belong.

I want to see Cagalli. I want to see how she's doing and offer what ever I can to comfort her. I miss her. I want to feel her in my embrace and smell that sweet scent of hers. To be honest, every time I'm away from her, even if it's just a few feet away, I can't help but miss her and that a piece of my heart went missing. When she comes back, that piece is fitted back where it is. She's like my life force. The sound of her voice is enough to get me through the day.

I fear of what I might see though. I fear that I might see Cagalli like a broken doll. I won't be shocked if she doesn't want me near her. I won't fight the blame that she might say to me that it was my fault that Kira is dead and that everything is screwed up. I won't …. I won't…

"Cagalli…." I felt ashamed to even whisper her name. After everything I did to her, what am I to say her name like that? I have no right.

"_Athrun… If you could hear me or not … the Chairman wants you and Shinn to meet up with him."_

I'm going to tell him that I can't do this anymore. I'm going to tell him off completely. This will be it.

* * *

**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a clean bright room. I don't how I got here. The last thing I remembered was being shot down by Shinn while escaping with Meyrin with me. …. I defied the Chairman. That's right…. Meer told me about what the Chairman have planned for me and she helped me escape. But she didn't want to come with me. She wanted to be Lacus. I couldn't persuade her anymore so I left her there. I somehow met up with Meyrin, she helped me escape without a thought of her actions and then we got shot down and then now…. I'm here.

"How are you feeling?"

I turned my head and met the person who I thought I would never see again.

"Kira…."

I tried to get up but he made me lie back down. He told me that Cagalli just left for a meeting. He told me everything. He gave me a scorning for almost getting myself killed. I told him that I wanted to see Cagalli and Kira.

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Did you see how much I need you right now?**

Meyrin was safe too. I'm glad. She wasn't supposed to be in this, but somehow she did.

Suddenly, the door slid open and revealed Cagalli. She ran to me and sat beside me. I couldn't believe it. After everything, she was still here and cared for me. Her face told me that she was worried sick and hasn't been sleeping properly. I looked down in shame. She brushed away my bangs with her hand and I caught sight of the ring I gave her.

Kira left us alone so we could talk. We both felt awkward, but we managed to explain some stuff. She explained to me about the situation about the wedding. I won't lie that I wasn't still angry and maybe a bit jealous. I couldn't tell her that though.

I asked about how Meyrin was doing and I caught her eyes giving away something. I realized what it was. I didn't want her to think that way, but I didn't say anything.

We talked a little more and then she told me to rest. I didn't want her to leave. But for some reason during the whole time, I just couldn't say anything at all. I wanted to tell her more things and explain everything from the beginning. But I just couldn't. Am I ashamed to tell her? Heh… I have no right to waste her time hearing me out.

* * *

Here we are at the docks preparing for the battle in space. We were all saying our goodbyes. I was soooo nervous and was literally trying to hold myself from shaking. I can see Cagalli giving a hug to Kira and Lacus. She was almost coming up to me next. Soon after what felt like an eternity, we finally met eye to eye.

All eyes were on us. We didn't say anything yet. All we did was look into each other's eyes. She smiled at me. I laughed at myself in my head. This wasn't the time to talk about our relationship. After I saw her not wearing my ring anymore, I wanted to question her about it, but I didn't. I was shocked actually. Kira and Lacus were worried about me, but I reassured them that it was okay. That _**that**_ could wait and that we both have the same goals right now. I promised myself that I would interrogate her and set things straight later.

Her smile told me that our problems weren't important right now. **That** I'm okay with.

I smiled back and just embraced her. I didn't care what it looked like to everyone and I didn't care what they all thought. I whispered into her ears, "Wait for me. I'll come back to you. I promise."

I could feel her shock in my arms through the shocked face she made. I knew her by heart. I also felt Kira, Lacus and the crews' smile at us, a smile of hope. After a few seconds, she hugged me tightly and I tightened my embrace around her. I felt her emotions for me right then and there. She might think she's good at hiding her feelings, but none of that ever fools me. I wanted this to last forever. _**(A/N: That might've happened in the show! OoO ! )**_

* * *

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

… _**Sunset Cove…**_

Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Luna, Meyrin and I all met at the stone tablet plaque that honored all those who died in the war.

Lacus and Kira just came. I assumed that Lacus went to pick flowers and wrapped them up in her own way. She usually does that all the time. I asked them about Cagalli and they told me that she had a meeting. She's been going to meetings non-stop since the war was over.

We said our prayers to the lost lives and after that we talked.

I introduced Kira to Shinn and told Shinn that he was the pilot of Freedom. Shinn was completely shocked. He cried on the spot. Kira said some reassuring words about being friends and help each other work for the future. Shinn agreed completely and they shook hands. The past was behind them now. I'm proud of Shinn.

We said our farewells and took our separate ways. I went with Meyrin since I was the driver. We waited for Shinn and Luna to finish up. Meyrin seemed soooo nervous and I kinda know why but didn't want to go on that topic at all. I felt weird suddenly. I don't know what it is, but I felt like something wasn't right at this moment suddenly. As luck would have it, Shinn and Luna finally came to the car.

I went to drive them back to their hotel. The ride was silent. It was soooo awkward. We were almost at their hotel when suddenly, my cell phone started ringing.

I picked it up without looking at the caller I.D. and answered the phone with a huge relief.

"Hello?"

"Athrun!"

"Kisaka? What's wrong? You sound-"

"I have no time to explain! I've called Kira and Lacus and they're already on their way. You need to get to the mansion immediately!"

"What?! What happened?!"

"It's Cagalli. Something's wrong!"

The moment I heard Cagalli's name, I slammed on the gas pedal and raced towards her mansion.

The three passengers were screaming. They asked me what was wrong and all I said was Cagalli's name. The looks on their faces was written with concern. Shinn's reaction surprised me the most since they still somewhat hated each other? I heard that they made up, but still…. I didn't want to think about that now. All I cared about is getting to the mansion as soon as possible.

The tires screeched on the road and I didn't care how many rules in the book I broke. I told them that their hotel was just a few blocks away and was going to drop them off and then speed out.

"No! We're going with you! Besides, you're just wasting time to drop us off! Isn't that right, Mey?" Luna said.

Meyrin just looked down and plainly said, "That's right. If it's anything about Ms. Cagalli, then she should be your top priority."

I could hear in Meyrin's voice the tone of jealousy and sadness. I didn't feel bad about it. No offense or anything, but no one asked her to like me. Now I'm just being a jerk. But it's true. I don't feel that way about her at all. I barely even know her to be honest. I kinda got why she suddenly decided to help me escape from the Chairman, but her actions is nothing to me to like her in that way. I was just grateful and thankful of her, that's it. I didn't like her in that way ever. I'll just assume that she just has a little girly crush and she'll get over it soon.

Finally, after how many minutes ticked by, we made it to the mansion. My tires screeched as I made an abrupt and sharp stop. I could smell the burnt rubber as I dashed out of my car. Kira and Lacus were right in front of me. They just arrived too.

Kira called my name. "Athrun!"

"Kira, do you know what happened?!"

"I don't know. I just dashed here the moment I heard it was about Cagalli."

"So did I!"

Kisaka came out of the mansion and signaled all of us to get in there immediately. When we went in, we were surprised to see Dearka, Yzak, Miriallia, and a girl with long brown hair was beside Yzak.

"What are **you** guys doing here?"

"We _**were**_ here for a meeting, but Cagalli never came to it."

"I was here to have tea with Cagalli after her meeting. I figured we have a girl's day out after all she's went through. I wanted to surprise her."

Kisaka told us to follow him as we talked. We were heading towards her room. "Cagalli was supposed to go to a meeting hours ago. She never showed so I assumed that she was lazying around or ditched it like she used to do."

"Isn't anyone supposed to fetch her every morning?"

"Not really. Cagalli imposed a rule in the house to all her maids that she can do everything herself unless she really needs the help or if something was wrong. She doesn't do the high and mighty stuff. She considers herself an equal to everyone. You know that, Athrun."

"Oh…right…sorry."

"Anyways, I thought something was wrong so I went to her room, but it was locked. I didn't have the key with me since she took it from me. I knocked at her door and no answer. I thought she was still sleeping since I heard her groan so I let her sleep. She's been working so hard since the war ended. I dismissed the councils but these three here refused to leave."

"We wanted to chill with her as a friend, Pops. She needs her friends."

Kisaka eyed Dearka. "Anyways, so I went to check her again and no response. I pounded at her door and I didn't get anything from her. Not a sound of anything. I felt something was completely wrong so I did the most old school thing anyone could do. I peeped through the key hole. She wasn't in her bed anymore. I got worried and panicked and pounded at the door to let me in. I know she was still in there since the door was still locked and that she can't exit thorough the window at such a high height from the ground. The feeling wasn't right. And I instantly contacted you guys."

"I felt something wasn't right either when we were at Sunset. I couldn't pinpoint it, but now I know what it is."

We finally made it to her room and Kira leaned his ear to the door.

"I don't hear anything." Kira pounded at the door. "Cagalli! Are you okay?! It's me, Kira! Open the door!"

Nothing.

"Something's not right…. Athrun, at the count of three."

"Right!"

"one… two… three!"

The door didn't budge. So Dearka and Yzak went to help. The more man power, the better.

"One! … Two! … THREE!.. .ARGHHH!" We all slammed into the door and it finally broke open. When it did, we saw something that drained the life out of us.

"CAGALLI!" I screamed as I ran to her side. She was on the ground beside her bed still in her night gown. She was unconscious and I cradled her into my arms. "Cagalli! Cagalli! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

Kisaka contacted the Doctor immediately. Kira, Dearka and Yzak went to check her room if anyone had tried to break in, but they found nothing. Kira went to Cagalli's side and tried to wake her up as well.

Lacus shooed away Luna, Meyrin and Shinn and told them in a nice way that this doesn't concern them. Why should it? They don't even know her.

They waited outside the room.

"I wonder what happened."

"Did someone poison her?"

"Don't jump into conclusions! We don't know anything yet!" yelled Shinn.

His yell scared the Hawke sisters. It's understandable that he yells at them cause that's his attitude, but to yell at them about Cagalli? The one he hates sooo much? That wasn't right.

Suddenly the doctor came and Shinn was the one who escorted him to Cagalli's room. We thanked Shinn and told him to wait outside.

Inside the room, the doctor went to Cagalli, who was placed on her bed with me by her side. The doctor examined what he could see and noted that she was too pale and too skinny. He asked Kisaka if she's been eating anything. He answered him that she does at some point, but most of the time, she just picks out little things that she could eat since she was sooo busy. I was angry at myself. When I was there, I always made her eat her food telling her that I won't eat if she won't. The doctor nodded his head and then told everyone in the room to leave for a moment so he could examine her. We understood.

…_**Outside Cagalli's room…**_

"What do you guys think happened to her?"

"I think she overworked herself. She is the Representative of a huge country."

"And adding to that, she doesn't eat or rest."

"Look what you did Athrun! Because of you, she can't do anything right," Dearka said.

I didn't say anything because what Dearka said was true. Because I wasn't there for her, she fell ill.

"Dearka, don't blame Athrun. Everyone had things to do. He was busy with the ORB military."

"Oh yeah, that's right… you're an Admiral now right?"

I didn't say anything. I don't have an excuse or anything to say at this moment. Cagalli is in there sick because of me.

Kira placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright. Cagalli's been through worst than just a stupid faint. I'm sure she was just tired. Don't worry."

Suddenly, the Doctor came out and I demanded an answer from him.

"Ms. Cagalli is fine. She just needs to rest and eat more than a usual meal."

We all sighed in relief. Yzak, out of the blue, asked, "Why must she eat more than a usual meal?"

"Oh! Well you see, Ms. Cagalli is expecting a child. She is about three weeks. Congratulations! I'll be scheduling an appointment for her monthly visits for the next nine months." The doctor left after that.

My shoulder started to throb in pain as I felt Kira's grip on me tightened. Everyone had their eyes on me, and then Kira punched me across my face.

Lacus stopped Kira on his spot as Dearka held him back with his arms. Yzak went to get me up and then punched my arm.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?! AS IF YOU DIDN'T HURT HER ENOUGH! YOU'RE JUST FULL OF SURPRISES AREN'T YOU?!"

"Zala, you bastard, you better explain yourself."

For the first time in all my years I've known Yzak, I actually felt scared of him. Something about his tone in his voice that scared me. Same thing goes with Kira.

I got up to my feet and rubbed my now sore cheek. I looked at them all straight in the eye. I don't even know what happened myself. To get a better understanding of what happened, I thought and started to explain from the point from when we arrived back on Earth.

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The Archangel had just docked at ORB's docks and everyone at the ORB military was waiting for us to come out. _

_Athrun sped walked to where everyone was going. He felt he wasn't fast enough so he made a mad dash sprint to the exit. He saw Kira and Lacus who were just about to step out, until he grabbed Kira's shoulders._

"_Whoa!... Oh! Athrun! We were waiting for you, but you were taking too long so…"_

"_Come on guys! Let's get going!" yelled a soldier._

_They walked out onto the long stairs and then down to the ground where the whole crew was met and greeted by Kisaka._

_Lacus gave Kisaka a hug and then caught sight of Cagalli. She ran to her and gave her a deep sisterly hug. Kira came over and did the same. Cagalli had tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged her dear brother tightly. The hug was short as Kira placed a palm on her face. Cagalli looked confusingly at him. Kira then turned around and nodded to Cagalli towards Athrun. Athrun just stood a few feet away from Kira. Cagalli was nervous but in the same time was crying out for joy as she was so glad that he was alive. She caught notice of Meyrin who was behind him and she smiled at her in which Meyrin returned the smile. _

_Cagalli let go of Kira and began to approach Athrun as he did the same. Athrun took huge steps as he was anxious to greet her._

"_Hey…"_

"_Hey…"_

_Both said at the same time and they blushed. They then broke into a chuckle and then looked at each other's eyes. _

_Cagalli was just about to say something, but she felt she was being dragged away from the group by none other than Athrun._

"_Oi! Ath…run!" she tripped on her shoe but didn't fall. "What the hell?!"_

_They were in front of her limo and he opened the door and shoved her inside and then followed behind as the door closed shut. Athrun demanded that they head back to the mansion and the driver nodded his head as he smirked at the two. The limo pulled away and drove off from everyone._

_Many were very confused. Lacus rested her head on Kira's chest as he held her. They were shocked at first but then both put a smile on and so did Kisaka. They understood that Athrun was no longer going to keep to himself and wait. He was going to pour his heart out to Cagalli. _

_Before the people began whispering about what had just happened, Kisaka grabbed their attention and asked if they would all follow him back to the base for refreshment and treatments. _

… _**the Mansion…**_

_The whole ride to the mansion was completely silent and awkward. Throughout the whole ride, Athrun held on to Cagalli in a hug form, not letting her go. Cagalli didn't protest about it and none of them even said anything. To be honest, Cagalli loved being in his arms. It felt so warm and relaxing. She was secretly enjoying the whole ride in his arms._

_When they arrived at her Mansion, Athrun immediately went straight up to her room as it was the only place where no one would dare bother them. Cagalli sat on her bed as Athrun locked the door and leaned his arms against the door. Cagalli watched him in curiosity as Athrun then turned around and showed his worried and sad face. Cagalli felt hurt to see him like that, but it wasn't as if she wasn't going through the same thing._

**All I ever wanted it was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**

"_Cagalli…" Athrun began, "… I know I said that I would wait and that ending the war was more important, but I don't think I could take it anymore." Cagalli gave him a confused look. "I can't wait. The war ended and that's great, but that doesn't matter to me right now. Cagalli, I can't wait for you to get over your hurt and emotions. I know I'm being selfish right now, but I want you now, Cagalli. I want everything about you. Body and soul. I don't want anyone else to have you but me. Only I am the one who's allowed to have a future with you. You're my one and only love and no one could replace or take you away from me." Cagalli's eyes widened at what he said. She tried to hold her blush. Now she understood what he meant. She knew that he would wait for her, but didn't think that he would crack that fast. _

_Athrun shortened the distance between them and was now in front of her as he kneeled before her. He had his head down and tears in his eyes as he was letting out everything. He fought the urge to hold her hand as he thought that she wouldn't want to be touched right now. _

"_Cagalli… I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for all the things I did to hurt you. I didn't mean to. I thought about you everyday when I was away. There was never a moment that I didn't think of you. Cagalli…. I…I.I love you."_

_Cagalli's eyes widened even more. She tried not to show what she was feeling right now and it seemed that Athrun didn't notice. She always wanted him to say those three words to her, but didn't think he would. For sometime, she always thought that they were just war comrades and just needed each other to replace their lost loved ones, but she always came to the conclusion that that wasn't it. They truly did love each other, but both were always too afraid to confront each other about it. _

_Athrun continued his speech as he noticed that Cagalli didn't react at all. His hopes were running out on him. "I miss you…. I know that you probably hate me more than ever now and you have every right to do so. I understand if you don't feel the same way and want to move on with someone else. I just wanted you to know how I truly felt. You'll probably hate me forever and-"_

"_I never said that."_

_Athrun looked up and met up with Cagalli's eyes. Those gorgeous amber eyes that always mesmerized him. "What?"_

"_I never said that," she repeated again. Athrun was confused. What did she mean by 'she never said that?' Her next action completely caught him by surprise. She cupped his face with her hands and smiled lovingly at him. He was literally turning into pudding._

"_I never said that I hated you." Athrun's hopes were beginning to rise again. "And I never said that I didn't want to be with you."_

_Athrun's mouth was gawked. "B..But you took off my ring."_

_Cagalli chuckled. "Yes, but I didn't mean it that way. Things aren't what they seem and don't judge a book by its cover." Cagalli got up from the bed and walked to her dresser. She took out a box and sat back at the bed. She opened it to reveal the very same ring that he gave her. "It's right here. I wore it ever since you gave it to me, because it was to protect me and remind me that you were there with me and to ware off that Seiren. When Yuuna died and you came back, I didn't have to wear it anymore. I didn't need an object replacement for you anymore because you came back to us. You risked being killed and came back to me." Athrun held onto the ring as Cagalli gave it back to him. "I wanted to go with you guys, but I couldn't. So I asked Meyrin if she could look after you when I couldn't. I knew she would do a great job since she came with you when we found you."_

_Inside his mind, he was soooo happy and relieved. 'So that's why…whew…' Athrun caught notice of a slight tone in her voice. _'She's jealous.'_ "Cagalli… I know what you're thinking right now, but that's not true. Meyrin is nothing more than a friend and I'm grateful to her for saving me. Now put that aside and don't worry about it." Cagalli was shocked. She wanted to retaliate what he said, but didn't. _

_Athrun took Cagalli's hands in his, "I promised you didn't I?" Cagalli looked at him confused. "I promised that I would come back to you in your arms. And most of all, I promised that I would protect you."_

"_Oh Athrun…" Cagalli had tears in her eyes and it finally flowed out as she couldn't contain her joy. Athrun caught her in his embrace as he reached up to hug her. They held each other tightly as both their tears flowed out from their eyes. _

_Athrun ended the hug as he still had something in his agenda. He gathered Cagalli's hands in his again and was already on one knee bent. Cagalli couldn't believe what was happening. _

"_Cagalli… I know I didn't do it right the first time and I know that we're still too young for this, but I want to place my permanent mark on you that you're mine forever…. Cagalli…. Will you marry me?"_

_Cagalli smiled as tears flowed from her eyes. She nodded her head and said, "Yes… Yes Athrun, I'll marry you."_

_Athrun reached up to hug her and placed the ring back to where it should belong on her finger and kissed her lips lightly. "Will you be taking it off again?"_

"_No… this is different. This now symbolizes our love. It symbolizes that a Natural and a Coordinator can be together. I'm going to wear it all the way till the day I die."_

"_What about Orb?"_

"_I know. But I'm the boss. They can't tell me who I can and can't be with. It's my life and I get to decide what I want to do. I learned that the hard way. Besides, that's what my father would have wanted. He would want me to live a life on how __**I **__see fit. I'm not going to let anyone tell me what to do. And if my country doesn't like it, then too bad."_

"_But your country is your top priority."_

_Cagalli smirked at him. She placed her palms on his cheek, leaned closer, and whispered into this hears,. "Between you and me, you're my number one and top priority on my list. You'll always be. And by the way, I miss you too."_

_Athrun was ecstatic. He always thought that he was second to her, but she proved him wrong. _

_He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight and dearly. "I love you soooo much, Cagalli." She returned the hug, "I love you too."_

_Athrun placed a kiss on her cheek and then looked straight into her eyes. The love in their eyes and actions was completely overwhelming. Athrun dipped them both down to the bed as he planted a deep, passionate and loving kiss on her lips. _

_Their hands roamed all over each other and their kiss got more passionate as they let their bodies do what ever it wanted. They didn't stop at all. Soon, their clothes confettied the bedroom floor and the two lovebirds drove straight into a powerful, deep and passionate bliss._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"And that's what happened."

The group had their jaws to the ground as they gawked at him. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"So that's what happened?! Man! Never thought you had it in you at all Athrun, my man! You were always the quiet, kind little boy. I can't believe my little bro advanced bases before me!" Yzak and everyone else gave Dearka a death glare. Especially Miriallia.

Kira had calmed down during the story telling and sat on the chair with Lacus by his side. Now he understood how it all happened. He was angry at first because he thought that Athrun did it without asking Cagalli's permission and making her suffer even more, but he was wrong. They both did it on their own accord.

Kira stood up and walked to Athrun. Athrun looked at him with caution. Kira stuck his hand out and Athrun hesitantly grabbed hold of it. "Congratulations, Athrun."

Athrun was shocked how Kira could suddenly change but didn't say anything. "Uhh… thank you. And… I'm sorry."

Kira shook his head, "No… don't be. I'm just happy that Cagalli is herself again. And I'm sorry for punching you."

"Well except for the next nine months huh?" Dearka said and everyone gave him a weird look. "Hey! I took Biology too you know!"

"Ummm… shouldn't we be visiting Cagalli?" said Shinn and everyone gave him a weird look.

"Shinn… are you feeling okay? And first of all, since when were you and Miss Attha on a first name basis."

"I told you we left the past behind and started a new friendship. She forgave me and so did I and I'm in debt to her. Besides… I lost."

"You lost what?"

"A stupid bet I made with her."

"Uhhh… I see."

Lacus intervened before the gang began to interrogate him about the bet. "How about we go see Cagalli, hmmm?" They nodded.

Shinn stopped everyone else except Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Miriallia and Kisaka. "I think they should be there. We haven't known Cagalli that long and I think it's rude to just go in and act like we've been friends for years."

"Wow there Shinn! Your parents taught you well. Now it makes me really wonder what that bet was about."

"Shut up!"

"I assume that you're a slave for a while?"

"For only a month."

"What was that?"

"Just shut up! … You guys go on and we'll see you later. See ya!" Shinn pushed everyone out of the hallway.

The gang went into Cagalli's room and it was soooo relaxing for some reason. Cagalli lay asleep on her bed and she looked so peaceful. This was all their first time, except Athrun, that they've seen her look so innocent, peaceful and vulnerable.

Athrun went to her side and held her hand. When he did, Cagalli stirred in her sleep and she slowly opened her eyes to meet Athrun's.

"What's going on? Why are you guys here?"

"Cagalli…" Lacus began as she held onto Cagalli's free hand. "… we found you unconscious in your room. Kisaka called us and told us that you haven't come out since the morning. We were very worried about you."

"I… fainted?"

"Yes."

"But how? And shouldn't you two be in a meeting?" She pointed at Dearka and Yzak.

"Supposed to, but you never showed up. And that was hours ago."

"What?! You mean I've been asleep the whole day?!"

"Cagalli, calm down," said Kira. "You need more rest and need to eat more. I'll have Athrun take care of you from here on out. It's not like you guys aren't going to be apart anyways."

"Okay…. Thanks for the concern, but what the hell is going on?"

Athrun tightened his hand and she felt it. She asked him what was wrong. "Cagalli…. We're having a baby. That's the only reason why you fainted."

Cagalli couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then it all came back to her. All the times she felt sick and tired. The time that she and Athrun first made love. The thought of that caused her to blush. "Oh my..."

"Cagalli, we want you to know that we'll be there for you no matter what so don't hide anything from us anymore. You and Athrun will be having a baby soon and we'll be there for you and Athrun always."

Lacus noticed the tense atmosphere and suggested that they all leave the two alone.

"We'll talk to you later okay?" Lacus shoved everyone out and gave them a smile before they left.

There was silence and Athrun was the first to break. "I'm sorry."

Cagalli looked at him. "For what?"

"For getting you pregnant. I understand if you hate me."

"Will you stop doing that?!" Athrun was shocked at her outburst. He was sooo sure that she would be lashing out at him for knocking her up. "None of this is anyone's fault. You really gotta stop thinking and taking blames. Be a man for once. I don't want our baby to pick up your crummy acts."

"Cagalli…. Are you saying that-"

"I don't blame you. Besides, what happened happened. We can't turn back time and I don't want to. There's no point to get all guilty for nothing." She touched her still flat tummy. "I'm happy. You came back to me, Kira and my friends are all here alive and this little one inside me is going to make me the happiest mother ever. I couldn't ask for more. My fairy tale happiness has finally been granted."

Athrun crawled into bed beside her and held her tight. "I love you sooo much."

She cuddled up against his chest. "I know. I love you too."

"When are we going to have our wedding?"

"So soon? You can't hold it for nine months?"

"No I can't. I want you to be mine right now and take my name. Unless you want to wait after nine months. That's fine with me too."

"It doesn't matter. Hehe…I'll have a really long name though. … Hehe, I like that…. Misses Zala… It has a nice ring to it."

"So… I'm thinking a winter theme or whatever you want."

"I'm fine with it. I love the winter. The snow will add such a lovely touch to our wedding. It'll be like a fairy tale wedding. But I also want a warm day so I could wear some nice clothes."

"Oh?"

"Breathe this to anyone and you're dead."

"Hehe… sure." It felt sooo good to see Cagalli back to her normal self. "We could have a wedding here in ORB and have one at PLANTS since we have a fake weather system anyways."

"That'll be great! It's going to be soooo fun!"

"Lacus is going to be Chairwoman of PLANTS and Kira is going with her."

"I heard. That'll be great. No one will fight anymore. And I guess you'll be stuck with me since Kira is going to Plants?"

"I don't care. We already had a talk about it. I want to be with you always."

"I'm glad. Thank you, Athrun."

"Thank **you**, Cagalli."

Cagalli yawned and snuggled up against Athrun. "I'm sooo tired. Even though I slept the whole day. I'll take a nap before dinner."

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'll always will since I'll be moving in with you. Starting today."

"Yeah? Who said?"

"Me."

"Hehe… sure. I don't mind. As long as there's anything that includes you, then I don't care."

Athrun lifted Cagalli and placed her on top of him as he laid down flat and hugged her. He blushed as he realized that she was still in her night gown which, by the way, was really sexy on her, but he tried to hide it. They looked at each other's eyes and he captured her lips and kissed her passionately. They parted and Cagalli lay on top of Athrun throughout their whole evening, using him as a body pillow as Athrun hugged her tightly.

"I love you forever."

"Me too."

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

… _**Outside in the living room…**_

"The future is going to shine brightly. I can feel it."

Kira wrapped Lacus in his arms. "Me too. This is the best ending anyone could ever ask for."

"Are you sure you're okay with going to the PLANTS with me?"

"Of course. Besides, Athrun's here. He'll be running ORB along side with Cagalli as will I along with you. We switched places. We're willing to make the sacrifice for someone we care about. Well, it's not a sacrifice, more like we want to. We'll come down to earth every so often."

"Yes." Lacus breathed deeply as she relaxed into his arms.

Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak and the girl who came with Yzak had left to their hotel earlier as they were exhausted.

Shinn and the gang were out in the city at a restaurant as they chilled in the night with a few friends from the Minerva.

Luna talked with Meyrin. She knew that Meyrin had a huge crush on Athrun and it worried her that Meyrin was saddened that Athrun didn't feel the same way. She knew that Athrun wouldn't feel that way about her except as a friend.

"Meyrin…. Are you sure you're okay. You didn't get to tell him did you?"

"I didn't have to. Besides, he probably already knew but didn't want to acknowledge it. He only sees me as a friend and we didn't even know each other for that long anyways. I just had an adolescent crush on him. I'm just glad that he's happy with Miss Cagalli. I wish them the best in the future."

"Okay… I just don't want you to be all sad and all you know?"

"Don't worry, I have you guys with me."

"Oi! Meyrin!! It's your turn! Dare or double dare?" asked Vino.

"Double dare!"

"I double dare you to …to … kiss me on the lips!"

"WHAT?!" Meyrin chased Vino around. In the same time, she was laughing with him. Maybe there's hope for her with someone else. And that person is right in front of her eyes.

The future will be bumpy as always and no one could avoid that, but it'll be okay, because as long as you have your friends and family with you, everything will be all right. And if you believe that things will be all right, then it will.

**The End**

**(A/N): I hope you all enjoy that! I always had this in my mind! I have another oneshot of this fic! It's a 2.0 version of it. LOL! So I hope that you guys will love this and the other one too! See ya all in the next fic!**

**Btw, have any of you guys listened to DBSK's new 4****th**** album "Mirotic"? It's sooo good!! And the video! OMG!! HOT AND GORGEOUS!! Their song "Flower Lady" is Dru's "Stay with me." –kyahhh!!-**

**OH! Vampire Knight's new OP and ED is sooooo GOOOD!! My god, Zero, Kaname and Kain is gonna kill me one day! They're soooo HOT! The Hunter is kinda cute too! –giggle giggle- I like the Chairman of the school! LOL! **


End file.
